Image data is encoded by using a codec based on predetermined data compression standards, e.g., the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standards, and then the image data in the form of a bitstream is stored in a recording medium or is transmitted via a communication channel.
Due to development and supply of hardware capable of reproducing and storing high-resolution or high-quality image content, there is an increasing demand for a codec capable of effectively encoding or decoding the high-resolution or high-quality image content. Encoded image content is decoded and then is reproduced. Recently, methods of effectively compressing the high-resolution or high-quality image content are being used. For example, an efficient image compression method involving processing an encoding-target image by using an arbitrary method is being used.